Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, particularly hand tools and most particularly those hand tools which act as a separable wrench lever or handle for wrench sockets and other tool attachments. Examples of such prior known hand tools are ratchet wrenches and flex "T" handle type wrenches.
A wrench socket by itself can not perform its function as a wrench without the attachment of a handle or lever to provide leverage to the socket. A ratchet type wrench is designed to attach to a socket and provide such leverage. However, a ratchet wrench can be relatively expensive with regards to the socket it turns because it has multiple components including a ratcheting mechanism. This ratcheting mechanism not only increases the cost of the wrench, but also increases the height and thickness of the wrench which can prohibit access and engagement of socket to fasteners under certain limited access situations. A flex "T" handle type wrench is also designed to attach to a socket to provide leverage, and like the ratchet wrench, the flex "T" handle can also be relatively expensive with regards to the socket it turns because it is designed as a long, high leverage tool requiring high strength components. This high strength requirement not only increases the cost of the wrench, but also increases the height and thickness of the wrench which again, can prohibit access and engagement of socket to fasteners under certain limited access situations.